


Camp Harry

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction
Genre: Camp Rock! Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not nearly as good as you.”<br/>“I work hard.” Harry said stiffly. “I don’t have raw talent like you do; I work hard to be the best.” </p><p>Niall reluctantly attends summer camp and befriends the star, Harry Styles and makes unexpected friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Wait. Wait, wait.” Niall chanted as he connected the cheap wires from the camp’s sound system together and lit the ends of them. He stared expectantly at his contraption, his eyes dancing in disbelief as it remained unmoving.

“Shit!” He fell on his back as the wires sparked. He grinned and scrambled from his crouching position and waved at the others in success. The miniature explosion made a loud bang and provoked a satisfying laugh from the blonde.

The friends he’d acquired from the first day of music camp fled and scattered in different directions as lights flew on from the cabins ahead of them.

“Shit.” He said again as the head of camp emerged from the cabin door in her dressing gown.

“Niall Horan!” She screeched upon seeing the jack-rabbit run he’d started. “There’s no point running.”

Niall slowed down and hung his head.

-

“This is a music camp, not a pyrotechnics camp.” Jill, the head of camp, said fiercely. She stood behind her desk with a hand on her hip and stared pointedly at Niall’s explosive smouldering in a bucket.

“I understand you don’t want to be here, Niall. Normally I would send you home, but I think staying at the camp is punishment enough.”

Niall groaned and slumped back in his seat.

“Now I know the motive.” Jill smirked. “You’re free to go, but I suggest getting some new friends. Zayn Malik isn’t the most impressionable boy to be around.”

Niall stood up from his chair, thankful that he could walk away unscathed.

“You also have to help with the junior camp in your afternoons.” Jill added, almost as an afterthought. Niall’s grip on the doorknob tightened.

Niall sighed and pulled the door open and escaped into the bright outdoors. The sun streamed through the pine trees that surround the camp ground. The camp’s lake reflected diamonds into his eyes.

He stepped out of the cabin office and stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets. He scuffed his feet on the gravel and walked towards his own cabin.

“Sorry for leaving you last night mate.” Zayn Malik, an incredible vocalist who was entirely too modest about it, slung his arm around Niall’s neck. Niall glared at him and ducked his head out of Zayn’s grasp. “It was instinct, you know?”

“Whatever.” Niall spat and shrugged his arm off.

“What have they got you doing?” Zayn said, brushing off Niall’s hostility.

“Have to help with the juniors.” Niall grumbled. Zayn laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“I had to do that last year, got caught after curfew with Belinda Mailey.” Zayn paused to reminisce and smile to himself. “Anyway, it’s torture so have fun.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Niall muttered to his back as he sauntered away. He picked up the neck of his singlet and fanned himself with it; the sun was too hot for his liking. The campers were too eager for his liking and the glee-like atmosphere was definitely not to his liking.

Niall’s roommate Liam, a classical singer with brown doe eyes, eagerly awaited his return inside their cabin.

“How did it go?” Liam asked with sympathetic eyes.

“I have to help with the juniors.” Niall said, sick of explaining his punishment.

“Oh, that’s not so bad.” Liam grinned. “It could be worse.”

“It really couldn’t.” Niall shook his head and strode past Liam towards his bed. He hugged his guitar to his chest and sat down with it.

“Come on, leave that. We have orientation.”

Niall groaned and trudged after Liam to fulfil his day of musical torture.

-

Niall strode into the Juniors Camp with his guitar strapped to his back. He walked inside the main music room and was met with twenty pairs of eager eyes.

“Hi. I’m Niall.” He said nervously and absentmindedly tousled his hair.

“Great.” The fit instructor pointed towards a room behind her. “Harry’s in there, he’ll tell you what to do.”

Niall nodded his thanks and walked briskly past the group of ten year olds.

“Hi.” Niall said once he entered the office-like room. A curly headed boy he presumed was Harry looked up and broke into a wide smile.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” He extended his hand in an official way and Niall retaliated cautiously.

“Niall.” He offered. He twisted his guitar to his font and tapped his fingers on its neck. “So what are we doing?”

“You’re going to teach them guitar, I’m helping with their singing.”

Niall nodded along and internally shrank a few inches shorter, he was not a teacher. Especially not for irritating little kids.

“Sounds great.” He said dryly. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

-

Niall was pleased to learn he and Harry had a break halfway through the afternoon. He sat on a make shift stage with him, eating cookies the other instructors had handed out to the kids.

“Teaching sucks.” Niall said through a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

“It’s not that bad.” Harry shrugged and took a sip of his juice.

“So why are you here?” Niall asked. Harry set his apple juice beside him.

“What do you mean?” Harry said, clearing his throat.

“I mean what did you do to get this punishment?”

“I didn’t.” Harry said quickly. “I do this every year.”

“You mean you do this voluntarily?” Niall snorted. “What a waste of your afternoons.”

Harry sneered at him and turned his head. Niall rolled his eyes and lightly bumped his shoulder.

“Don’t be so glum.” Niall laughed. “I’m sure _you_ find it fun.”

“Unlike you, I actually want to be here and make this a worthwhile experience.” Harry said, clearly offended, he pushed himself off the stage and sauntered off.

 “Harry!” Niall called half-heartedly. He shrugged and stole Harry’s uneaten cookie off his napkin.

-

 The rest of Niall’s afternoon was spent teaching a group of enthusiastic kids the “G” cord. What little patience he had was put to the test as their tiny fingers struggled to make the right combination.

He could hear Harry singing harmonies with his group in the next room. The melodic sound of his voice surprised him and assured Niall that Harry was in the right place at this camp. Exactly as Harry had said to him, Niall didn’t want to be here. He was sent to the camp against his own will.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Niall said to Harry while he packed the guitars away. “I get it, you’re really talented and… I don’t know, this place is right for you. It’s not for me.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t talented.” Harry muttered, Niall suspected it had pained him to do so. Niall let out a chuffed laugh.

“Thanks.”  Harry gave him a tight smile and continued cleaning the music room. Niall found his eyes drawn to Harry’s large and graceful hands. He absentmindedly picked one of Harry’s hands up and ran it over his own. Harry gave him a startled look.

“What are you-“

“You have really nice hands.” Niall said suddenly. Harry visibly reddened and looked down at them with a mystified expression.

“They’re big. Good for guitar.” Niall dropped Harry’s hand, realising he’d been grasping it for too long.

“I’ve never played before.” Harry said admittedly, he turned his hands over and continued looking that them. 

“I’ll teach you.” Niall realised he’d gone against his despising of teaching. He didn’t take it back as Harry looked flattered.

“Thanks.” Harry turned away with a genuine smile on his face.

-

Niall entered the dining room with Liam and sat at a table with his shepherd’s pie.

“This is your first camp, isn’t it?” Liam asked. Niall nodded and twirled his fork in the mashed potato.

“How can you tell?”

“Most of us have been coming for years. You’ll really like it, I think.” Niall shrugged.

“We’ll see.” Niall’s attention was caught by Harry as he entered the dining room. Harry smiled and stopped to talk to one of the counsellors.

“Hey, there’s Harry!” Liam said cheerily. He waved his hand high above his head to get Harry’s attention.

“You guys are friends?” Niall asked. _Of course they are._

“Yeah, we’re usually roommates every year. I’m not sure why, but Zayn’s his roommate this year.” Liam patted the seat next to him as Harry approached.

“Hello.” Harry said, extending his greeting to both of them.

“Oh, you two would be teaching the juniors together.” Liam said slowly, as if pieces of a puzzle had come together. Harry nodded with an obvious expression and smiled at Niall.

“There’s an open mic tonight, you should play Niall.” Liam suggested and took a bite of his food.

Niall shook his head to decline.

“You should.” Harry said. “I heard you playing guitar today, you were really good.”  

“Is the one and only Harry Styles actually _encouraging_ a fellow talented camper?” Zayn said in mock disbelief and slid next to Niall in his seat, he took a sip of Harry’s water. Harry looked affronted by his presence. Liam and Niall watched with amusement as Harry took back his glass from Zayn’s grasp.

“Yes.” Harry said tightly.

“That’s highly unusual, I assure you. Harry’s the star of the camp, if you hadn’t noticed.” Zayn said to Niall. “I’m sure you’re performing Harry. So am I. Liam?”

“Not tonight.”

“Oh well.” Zayn shrugged. “Next time.”

“Why aren’t you with the others from last night?” Niall asked. He’d noticed the absence of the Neanderthals he thought would be good friends. He should have known better about the long haired drummer that had an expansive collection of tie-dye shirts.

“They were a bit naff. Not as cool as you guys.” Zayn winked at Harry and he rolled his eyes in response. “Anyway, I’m getting my food.” 

Zayn hopped up from his seat and disappeared in the line of people waiting to be served, blatantly cutting the line.

“I have no idea why he comes back every year.” Harry said bitterly.

“Probably for Louis.” Liam asked. A shadow crossed his face, he looked around the dining room. “Actually I haven’t seen Louis yet, I wonder where he is.”

“He’s a pain in the arse as a roommate.” Harry scoffed, still on the subject of Zayn. “Let alone in class.”

Niall tuned out Harry and Liam’s conversation as they started talking excitingly about lessons that started tomorrow and what new skills they’d learn. Niall smiled slightly at Harry’s enthusiasm.

Zayn reappeared with a tray laden with food and a bright eyed boy next to him.

“This is Louis.” Zayn introduced to Niall and sat down with him.

“Hi.” Louis scooted his chair closer to the table and winked at Liam; he blushed visibly and shifted in his seat. “You play guitar, don’t you.”

“Yeah, love it.” Niall said with his mouth full of food.

“I play a bit myself, actually.”

“But you’re more _Broadway_.” Zayn said with exaggerated spirit fingers. Niall bit back a laugh as Louis playfully shoved Zayn to the side.

“You’re right, I love my show tunes.”

“Guitar’s good, isn’t it?” Niall gushed. “I said I’d teach Harry.”

Liam, Zayn and Louis looked at the curly haired boy in surprise.

“Really?” Louis said. “I didn’t think you’d go for something so ‘alternative’.”

“I play piano.” Harry said sullenly.

“Yeah, boring classical piano.” Zayn scoffed.

“Shut up.” Harry said in annoyance.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with classical.” Liam said defensively.

“Nothing.” Louis said reassuringly to Liam and patted his hand over the table.

Harry sat up suddenly, his chair scraping back on the wooden floor.

“I have to get ready for tonight. Bring your guitar Niall; I want to hear you play.”

Niall found himself nodding.

“Wow, you better do what the queen says.” Zayn said sarcastically.

“I don’t know.” Niall said, still unsure. He took another bite of his pie and mulled over what songs he could play.

-

Liam’s encouragement forced Niall to bring his guitar along to the open mic. He enjoyed the            atmosphere of smiling faces and buzzing conversation. For the first time since his arrival he eyed the rest of the music campers, they all possessed a look of drive in their eyes, a look Niall suspected he didn’t have himself.

Louis and Zayn joined the two in the crowd.

“Welcome to the first open mic of the summer!” One of the young counsellors, George, announced. “First up is… Harry Styles!”        

A chorus of groans ran through the crowd.

“Of course.” Zayn muttered beside him.

“Hey, shut up, he’s a talented kid.” George shot back.

Harry stepped up the microphone with a confident smile on his face.

“I’m singing “I Won’t Let You Go” by James Morrison.” Harry said. He adjusted the microphone higher and cleared his throat.

Niall stared in stunned silence as Harry started singing.

“Shit.” He muttered as Harry’s voice sent shivers down his back.

_No wonder he’s the star of the camp. He’s amazing._

“This is no time to be alone, alone yeah, I won’t let you go.”

Niall’s eyes glued themselves to Harry’s face as he sung with his eyes closed and his neck strained. He gave himself a moment to admire Harry’s good looks before focusing on how great his voice was.

Harry gave the crowd a self-satisfying grin as he finished. He lowered the microphone down and walked down the stage steps, applause following him.

“That was- You were… Amazing.” Niall stuttered as Harry made his way back to them.

“Thanks.” Harry said with a grin, the compliment not lost on him.

Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed past the both of them.

“My turn.”  Zayn responded to the cheers with a fist pump.

Niall stopped smiling at Harry to listen to Zayn’s performance. He did an incredible rendition of It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Niall’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when Zayn added an original rap after the first chorus.

“He’s really good, isn’t he?” Louis said proudly. Liam’s eyes flickered to Louis’ admiring face and seemed to shrink.

“DJ Malik!” Louis cried.

Niall cheered and nudged Harry’s crossed arms.

“Come on.” Niall said. “You know he’s good.”

Harry sighed admittedly and uncrossed his arms.

Zayn finished his performance and stood on the stage. George climbed the steps, ready to announce the next singer. Zayn sidled up to him and whispered in his ear.

“The next performance is by a new addition to the camp, Niall Horan!”

Louis laughed and clapped Niall’s shoulder. Niall let out a noise of disbelief and found himself being pushed towards the stage.

“Go Niall!” He turned around and saw Harry with his hands cupped around is mouth and cheering. A boost of confidence made him climb up the steps and twist his guitar to his front.

“What are you going to sing, Niall?” George asked. Niall hummed and tapped the neck of guitar.

“The A Team.” He said finally. Niall’s fingers plucked the strings and he lost himself in the song. His fingers moved fluidly and of their own accord, his entire body being taken over by the song. He was completely lost in it.

After he finished, a delayed onset of applause made his eyes flicker open. He grinned sheepishly at the audience and climbed off the stage.

“Holy shit.” Zayn said, clearly mystified. “I didn’t know you were that good.”

“Thanks.” Niall laughed. He struggled to catch his breath; the sense of exhilaration hadn’t faded.

“Welcome to camp.” Harry said. Niall nodded, his eyes dancing.

“Now…” George said to gain everyone’s attention.

“Your lessons start tomorrow; I hope you’re all excited. This year you’ll develop and refine skills you never knew you had. As usual there’s the end of year talent show.”  The crowd tittered with excitement.

“And there’s a new prize this year.”

“There’s never a prize.” Zayn shouted.

“It’s usually a dingy little trophy.” Louis laughed.

“And Harry get it’s every year.” Zayn said dryly. Harry looked over and sneered sarcastically at him.

“Well, this year there’s a prize.” George said. “A good one. This year one of you has the opportunity to win a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Music.”

A collective gasp ran through the crowd.

“Is that a good school?” Niall whispered to Liam.

“It’s the best school of music in England!” He said in shock.

“How did you not know that?” Zayn asked.

“I’m from Ireland!” Niall objected. Harry ignored them and looked ahead with a blazing look of determination.

“That’s an amazing opportunity.” Harry muttered to himself.

Niall hadn’t thought of the prospect of university. He was surprised his mother could afford to send him to summer camp; he always thought going to uni was out of the question.

“Wow.” Niall muttered to himself.

“Will you enter?” Liam asked him.

“No, I’m not that interested.” Niall answered untruthfully. “What about you guys?”

“Don’t bother asking Harry.” Zayn muttered darkly.

“Of course.” Louis said. “I won’t be that disappointed if I don’t get the scholarship, there are heaps of good programs in the city for music. One of them has to accept me.”

“The Royal.” Liam repeated to himself.

-

Niall was told by Liam to leave his guitar behind for lessons the next morning. He did so reluctantly and looked over his shoulder forlornly at it.

“It’s alright.” Liam laughed and patted his back. “You’ll get it back after lessons.”

Niall grumbled anyway and followed Liam out their cabin door.

“So how long have you guys all been here?” Niall asked Liam as they walked towards the classrooms.

“Zayn and Louis started at the same time, about four summers ago. Harry and I both started when we were juniors, Harry’s been here the longest.”

Niall wasn’t surprised

“Has be always been so snobbish?”

“He’s not snobbish.” Liam laughed. “He works hard and he’s good. I don’t think he’d know who he is without music.”

Liam pushed open the glass door leading to the large music room. Niall looked around to the various instruments and music stands in the room. Lines of chairs stood in the middle, the first row already occupied by Harry.

“Saved you guys a seat.” Harry said.

Liam grinned and sat himself on one side of Harry. Niall hesitantly sat on the other side of him, not really wanting to be so exposed in the front.

The rest of the class filed in, including the teacher. He had short dreadlocks and a bounce in his step.

Zayn and Louis were the last to enter and sat in the back row. Niall twisted in his seat and longed to be joking around and laughing with them.

“Good morning musical campers! Today’s lesson we’re going to focus on your voices. Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll do it.” Harry said and held his hand in the air. Niall could hear Zayn’s scoff from the back.

“Niall’s pretty good sir.” Louis spoke up. Niall instantly reddened and tuned in his seat to glare at him. Louis shrugged back at him.

“Is that so?” He asked with a quirked brow. Niall turned to face him and looked down at his hands.

“I mean… I’m not- I’m not amazing like Harry or-“

“Okay, Blondie. Get up and sing.”

Niall wiped his hands on his thighs and stood up. He opened his mouth and started to sing the first verse that came into his mind. The teacher looked impressed.

“Not bad at all.” He said.

Niall cleared his throat and hurriedly sat down. Harry’s mouth twitched into a small smile as he returned to his seat next to him.

“That was good.” Harry leant over to whisper in his ear. Niall couldn’t stop the blush that formed on his cheeks.

“Thanks.” He whispered back.

-

“Are you ready?” Harry asked Niall expectantly.

“Hmm?”

“Teaching? Your punishment?” Harry said, gesturing with is hands.

“Oh, right.” Niall sighed. “I have to get my guitar.”

Harry followed Niall to his cabin. Niall bounded up the steps and quickly retrieved his guitar sitting on his bed.

“Are you jealous that I took your roommate?” Niall asked.

“So jealous.” Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. “Zayn’s annoying.”

“You don’t seem to like him much. Afraid of competition?” Niall asked jokingly.

“If that were true, I wouldn’t like you.” Niall could tell his words had rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Niall couldn’t contain the feeling of elation creeping up and bubbling into his laugh.

“Good to know.” He smirked.

“Okay, well we’re going to be late.” He turned on his heel and speedily walked away. Niall followed him at a distance with a large grin on his face.

Niall shook his head and broke into a jog; he stopped alongside Harry and gave him a sideways glance to peek at his face. He looked flustered and red cheeked. Niall thought it was sweet.

-

Niall sighed tiredly and rubbed his neck. He was constantly crouching and craning his neck to be at the same level with the dwarves he had to teach. His irritation didn’t stop the feeling of pride whenever they conquered a new chord on their guitar.

“You’re a very good teacher.” Harry said to Niall at their usual fifteen minute break. “For someone who doesn’t actually want to be here, I’m surprised.”

“I mean, I love music, I’ve just never taken it so seriously like this and this camp is _so_ serious.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Harry said defensively.

“I didn’t say there was, I’m just not competitive. I don’t feel the need to be the best.”

“You shit me.” Harry said suddenly. Niall’s eyes widened with surprise.

“What?”

“You are actually so talented and you’re letting it go to waste. You barely even have to try and you’re good.”

“I’m not nearly as good as you.”

“I work hard.” Harry said stiffly. “I don’t have raw talent like you do; I work hard to be the best.”

Niall stared at him with a bewildered expression and continued packing the scattered tambourines into a box.

“So how’d you get here then?” Harry said finally to break the silence.

“I kept getting in trouble at home and mum had had enough of me. This was a last ditch effort to get my act together I suppose.”

“You don’t seem the rebellious type.” Harry frowned.

“I try.” Niall laughed bitterly.

Harry got up from his knees and carried the large box of percussion instruments to the cupboard.

“Give it a chance.” Harry said when he returned.

Niall shrugged noncommittally and straightened up.

“I’ll do my best.” Niall said lightly.

-

“Holy _fuck,_ it’s hot.” Niall moaned. He fanned himself with his folder of sheet music. Harry turned to him with a glare and swatted at his hands.

“Don’t. You’ll ruin it.”

“I really don’t care, it’s too hot.” Niall said and pulled his hands away from Harry’s grasp. Beside him, Louis burst into fake tears. Liam laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

Harry grimaced and turned his attention back to the font.

Niall shifted uncomfortable in his chair, the plastic sticking to his bare thigh. He wiped at his brow, the sweat forming rapidly in the unbearably hot classroom.  Niall licked his lips and ran his eyes over Harry. He was clad in a loose fitted singlet and shorts, a rare sight.

“When is this lesson over?” Zayn drawled in disdain to the counsellor.

“In fifteen minutes. Stop complaining and show me your harmonies again.”

A chorus of groans echoed the room. The five boys sat in agitation in the sweltering heat.

Niall suppressed the urge to throw his sheets at the teacher and slumped further in his chair.

“Okay, you can go.” The counsellor finally said. Everyone scrambled out of their seats and fled the room.

“Lake!” Louis screamed and tore ahead. Niall grinned eagerly but was held back by Harry, a firm hand holding onto the back of his shirt.

“What?” Niall cried and tried to pull away.

“Are you forgetting something?” Harry said pointedly.

“No.” Niall moaned. He’d forgotten his volunteering commitments. “Don’t make me.”

“It’s your fault.” Harry shrugged. Niall groaned loudly and slumped onto Harry as they walked away from the lake and towards the Junior Music room.

“I can’t believe we have to do this when it’s so hot.” Niall complained. He could see the annoyance creeping up on Harry’s face and decided to shake Harry’s arm to get him to retaliate.

“Shut up.” Harry snapped and wrenched his arm away. Niall frowned with exaggeration.  

They reached the room and Harry pulled open the door.

“We’re taking the juniors to the lake, it’s too bloody hot.” The main junior counsellor spoke as soon as they entered. “You just have to keep an eye on them in the water.”

“Yes!” Niall grabbed Harry’s hand excitedly. A flush crept up Harry’s neck, which Niall brushed off as from the heat.

Harry cleared his throat. “Okay, juniors! Let’s go.” And ushered the bather-clad children out the door.

Niall bounded excitedly to the lake with his group of ten year olds. He wrenched his shirt off immediately and threw it to the ground and waded straight into the water.

“Stay in the shallow end!” Harry yelled as the kids followed Niall into the water.

“How about you get in!” Niall shouted. The kids milling around him yelled in agreement. A couple of them pounced on Niall and dragged him down.

“Hey, get off.” He laughed. A squeal left his mouth as a ten year old jumped on his back and pushed him face first into the water.

He emerged from the water laughing, his eyes were blurry, but still caught Harry taking his singlet off. His breath shuddered and caught in his throat.

Harry gingerly walked in the water until he was knee deep.

“Harry! Come on!” Niall urged and splashed the water for effect. Niall took it upon himself and swam over to Harry. He tugged on Harry’s hand and pulled him further in the water.

“We have to watch the kids.” Harry protested.

“We are. Just get a little wet.” Niall grinned and splashed at Harry’s stomach. He had to stop himself running his hands over Harry’s porcelain skin.

Harry rolled his eyes and dove underwater. His lithe body brushed Niall’s legs and caused a shiver to run through the blonde boy.

“Happy?” Harry asked and blinked away droplets of water out of his eyes. His shook his hair and water rained upon Niall. Niall stared at the curls that framed his face.

“Very.” Niall said, startling out of his revere. He turned and stood by Harry’s side to watch the jovial kids playing. Niall glanced sideways at Harry and grasped his hands behind his back. They stood in silence, the sun beating down on their shoulders.

“Harry!” Niall turned just in time to get out of the way of Zayn. He bulldozed Harry down and pulled him into the water with him. Niall felt a spur of jealousy at Zayn’s hands that were around Harry’s waist. Liam and Louis bounded over next to him.

“Piss off.” Harry said gruffly and pulled Zayn away from him. He stood up and repositioned his shorts on his hips.

Zayn floated on his back and stared up at the sky.

“Hasn’t this been a good summer?” He said thoughtfully.

“It’s just started.” Liam said in confusion.  

“Well then, it’s going to be.”

“I think so.” Louis grinned and looked edgewise as Liam. “Don’t you think so Niall?”

“Yeah.” He said admittedly and kicked absentmindedly at the water. Harry smirked at him. “I’m having fun.”

Eventually Louis, Liam and Zayn moved deeper into the water. Harry and Niall stayed and watched as the younger kids disbanded and headed back to camp.

“The sun is setting.” Niall stated. An orange glow lit up their faces. Harry made a noncommittal noise and stared up at the pink sky with Niall.

“Will you still teach me to play guitar?” Harry said suddenly. Niall blinked at him.

“Of course.” Niall stuttered in shock.

-

It crept up on Niall about a week after his first teaching lesson with Harry. They’d spend their free time on the weekends together. Every accomplishment Harry made with his guitar caused a flushed smile and a look of pride on his face. Harry would laugh and tap his feet excitedly, a quirk that Niall found unbearably adorable.

“You’ve picked it up well.” Niall gushed as Harry played him a riff.

“You think so?” Harry asked with a flustered grin. Niall nodded.

“Show me e-minor again?” Niall reached forwards for Harry’s hands and positioned them in the correct frets. His eyes jumped up to meet Harry’s and they both stared at each other with identical looks of adoration. Niall’s fingers lingered on Harry’s and ran his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand.

 “Oh sorry.” Liam said as he bounded through the cabin door. The two sprang apart and Harry cast his eyes down, suddenly very interested in the position of this fingers.

“I won’t interrupt; I’m just getting my bathers. Louis and I are going to the lake, do you want to come?”

Both boys shook their heads.

“Okay, I’ll see you at dinner.” Liam smiled at them before disappearing through the door.

“He absolutely adores Louis.” Harry said with an appreciative grin.

“It’s so obvious.” Niall laughed, he carefully plucked his guitar from Harry’s grasp. Harry didn’t mind and listened to him play with his chin cupped in his hand.

“You wrote that, didn’t you?”

Niall looked up at him and nodded.

“Amazing.” Harry muttered, the sound barely audible. The compliment touched Niall’s heart and his breath caught in his throat.

“Come on.” Niall nudged Harry’s foot with his own. “Sing with me.”

Harry obliged and Niall’s own voice faltered as he listened to Harry’s, the curly haired boy gave him a pointed glare. Niall rolled his eyes and their voices mixed together.

-

“Harry’s a lot more relaxed with you around.” Liam said thoughtfully to Niall through the darkness. Niall stared up at the ceiling of their cabin and rested his arms behind his head.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s different, somehow.  He’s a lot more laidback this summer, he hasn’t even mentioned the talent show once to me.”

“You still see it, though.” Niall laughed. “In class. He still has to be best.”

“Yeah, that’s just Harry.” Liam chuckled. “He’d never have been friends with Zayn and Louis last year, because they don’t take it as seriously.”

“How have I done that?”

“You’ve rubbed off on him.”

Niall grinned to himself and closed his eyes.

-

Niall stared glumly out the dining room windows as the rain poured down. He grimaced at Harry.

“What shit weather.” He took a mournful bite of his ice cream and sighed. “I don’t get it! Last week it was so hot.”

“That’s summer for you.” Harry laughed.

“What do you do in this weather?”

“Monopoly.” Harry replied seriously.

“No.” Niall groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Where are the others?” Harry asked lightly, looking around the crowded dining room.

“Kitchen duty.” Niall said.

Harry turned back around and tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do for the talent show?” He asked.

“Not really.” Niall shrugged. “I’m not sure I’m doing it.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Harry said harshly. “Of course you are.”

They stared at each other, Harry with his eyebrows raised expectantly and Niall biting his lip.

“I was thinking of maybe writing a song for it.” Niall finally admitted.

Harry looked at him interestingly and smiled satisfyingly.

“I mean, I haven’t gotten anything good yet or-“

“Can I hear it?” Niall closed his mouth and shrunk under Harry’s gaze.

“No.” He said in a small voice.

“Niall.” Harry said exasperatingly. “Come on.”

Niall shook his head determinately and shovelled chocolate ice cream into his mouth. Harry stared pointedly at him.

“No, it’s not nearly as good as it could be and-“

“Niall, everything you write is good. I should know, I’ve heard you play enough.”

“Fine!” Niall said. “I need my guitar, though. Let’s go.” Niall stuck the silver spoon in his mouth and pushed his chair back, the porcelain bowl in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Harry said in confusion and pointed to his half full bowl of ice cream.

“I’m taking it with me.”

“Of course.” Harry muttered. “You have to take it back to the kitchen.”

“Okay, Harry.” Niall said airily. “Do you want to hear my song or not?”

“Yes.” Harry said and stood up.

“You haven’t finished.” Niall said and pointed to Harry’s bowl.

“I know.” Harry said. Niall shook his head and pushed Harry’s bowl into his hands.

“Don’t let good ice cream go to waste.” Niall said in disbelief.  

“You are such a child.” Harry said dryly.

“Let’s go.” Niall and Harry walked through the tables. Louis, Liam and Zayn waved at them through the serving window. The two approached them with smiles on their faces.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked.

“Niall’s showing me a song.” Harry said. Zayn exchanged a knowing look with Liam.

“Oi, give us that ice cream back.” Louis cried. “You can’t leave with it.”

“No.” Niall said protectively and held it away from Louis’ reach.

“We’ll bring the bowls back.” Harry said. Zayn scoffed and waved dismissively at him.

“I’ve stolen plenty of things from the kitchen, don’t bother.”

“No, I think we’ll bring them back.” Harry said and pulled Niall’s elbow away.

“Have fun!” Louis called at their backs.

“Shit, I forgot it was raining.” Niall said glumly. He pouted down at his bowl. “It’ll get ruined.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grasped his bowl.

“We won’t take them then.” He deposited them on an empty table.

“They can clean it up.” Harry said and motioned towards Liam, Louis and Zayn who were flicking specks of ice cream at each other.

Niall opened the glass door and stared out into the rain. A humid breeze drifted through.

“Run!” Niall shouted and escaped into the rain. He lifted his shirt over his head to shield his face. He could hear Harry’s footsteps behind him and led him to his cabin. They bounded up the steps and panted under the porch roof.

“Oh my God.” Harry said breathlessly. Niall turned to face him and felt his own breath leave him. Harry’s white shirt had become transparent and framed his stomach. His hair was plastered to his forehead and dripping into his eyes.

Niall’s voice hitched as he let out a small noise of disbelief.

“What?” Harry said self-consciously. Niall shook his head.

“Well, are you going to get your guitar?” Harry demanded.

“Yeah.” Niall said absentmindedly. Harry motioned towards the door.

“Well, do it-“

Niall pressed his lips against Harry’s. He melted under his touch and allowed Niall to deepen the kiss. Niall shivered as he threaded his large hands through his wet hair.

The rain intensified around them and prompted Niall to push him up against the wooden cabin wall.

Harry’s damp skin seared under Niall’s touch as he ran his hands over his bare skin.

Harry pulled back to surface for air and Niall reluctantly relinquished his hold on Harry’s lips.

They looked into each other’s eyes, their heaving chests almost touching.

Niall let out a shaky laugh; his legs shook and almost gave way until Harry’s held him up. Niall rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“What was I getting?” Niall asked breathlessly. “I can’t remember.”

“Either can I.” Harry said and captured his lips again.  

-

“That’s new.” Zayn said to Harry and Niall’s entertained hands as they approached them outside the music room.

“Not at all surprising.” Louis added.

“Aww.” Liam said and engulfed them both in a hug. “So happy for you guys.”

Niall grinned happily and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Yeah, well…” Niall shrugged. Harry pinched his side and smiled at him.

“You’re making me feel lonely.” Louis wined. Liam’s eyes dropped. Louis looked at him in puzzlement.

“Lucky I have Liam.” He said playfully and latched his arms around his neck. Liam looked frightened as Louis pulled him away and walked to their lesson with his arms still around his neck.

“I’m usually the one to get a summer hook up.” Zayn said sadly. Niall patted his shoulder in fake sympathy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall are together and Liam and Louis get together and there's a squabble and the summer ends :(

Niall grinned at Harry over the dining table. Harry’s fork halted to a stop halfway to his mouth.

“What?” He asked self-consciously and straightened up. Niall shook his head and continued smiling at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He demanded hotly and set his utensil down. Niall laughed and reached for Harry’s hand over the table.

“Because I think I really like you.”

“Oh.” Harry simmered down. “I really like you too.”

“Are we allowed to sit with you?” Zayn said as he approached with his dinner tray. “Or is this too intimate.”

“You can sit.” Harry rolled his eyes. Niall winked at his boyfriend and rubbed his thumb over Harry’s knuckles.

Liam arrived at the table with a sullen look on his face. He slammed his tray on the table, causing the three other boys to jump in their seats.

“Hey Liam.” Niall started cautiously. “Where’s Louis-“

“I don’t know.” He cut in harshly. Niall looked down at his food dejectedly.  Harry gently squeezed his hand.

“Are you alright mate?” Zayn asked. “Do you want to talk about it?

“No.” Liam said firmly. His eyes guiltily flickered to Niall’s. “Sorry.”

Niall let go of Harry’s hand and placed it gently on Liam’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. We’re here if you need to talk about it.”

“Thanks.” Liam twirled his fork in his pasta and didn’t look up. Behind him, Louis stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the table. Harry caught Niall’s eye and jerked his head towards him. Niall turned in his seat and caught Louis turning around and fleeing the dining room. Zayn shared a confusing look with them and all three boys were grateful that Liam hadn’t seen Louis bolt.

-

After dinner, Liam was the first to get up from the table and take his empty plate to the kitchen. Without saying goodbye he pushed the door open and disappeared into the dark.

“I’ll go after him.” Niall said and stood up. Harry caught his arm.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. He’ll be in our cabin. You two find Louis.” Harry and Zayn nodded. Niall leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips and left the dining room the same way as Liam.

“Liam?” Niall called as he pushed open their cabin door. He poked his head into the dark room, spotting Liam face down on his bed. He flicked on the lights.

Niall stepped in and sat on the edge of Liam’s bed. The troubled boy acknowledged his presence with a soft grunt.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Niall said lightly.

“No.” Liam said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

“Come on, Liam. Something’s going on.” Liam reluctantly lifted his head and rested it on his arms.

“I like Louis.” He said.

“Yes.” Niall said slowly and obviously. “Is that the problem?”

“Yes!” Liam sat up and tucked his feet underneath him. “No. I don’t know. Louis is… He’s Louis. I’ve known him since we were kids. We’ve gone to this camp every summer for as long as I can remember and now everything’s changed. He’s loud and funny and everyone likes him and I’m just Liam, I’m boring and sensible and I don’t say anything funny or brilliant like he does. ”

“I can assure you that Louis thinks you’re amazing, Li. I’ve seen it all summer! He adores you.”

Liam bit his lip and stared outside the window to the starry night.

“We had a fight.” He said finally.

“What about?” Niall prompted. Liam emitted a sigh and looked back at Niall.

“It was over nothing! I just got really mad because I don’t know if he’s _serious_ or not. He’s so frustrating; I can’t even tell if he likes me. He teases and makes jokes, but nothing’s actually happening. I’ve laid out all my cards, he knows I like him.”

“You told him you liked him?” Niall asked with an impressed smile.

“Yes.” Liam said. “At least, I _think_ I did. It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“Kind of.” Niall admitted. “The same with Louis, it’s written all over his face.”

Liam smiled unconvincingly and Niall stared helplessly at him.

“I’m just going to go to bed.” Liam said dejectedly. 

-

At breakfast, Niall quickly side barred Harry and gave him an urgent look.

“What did Louis say?” He demanded

“Good morning to you too.” Harry blinked at him. Niall gave him a proper, lengthy kiss.

“So what did he say?” He said once he pulled away.

Harry sighed disappointedly.

“That he likes Liam and he didn’t know why he got upset. Then Zayn rudely interjected and told him that Liam wanted him to stop being a pussy and tell him how he feels and I kindly explained that Liam was not a vague person and needed Louis to be straightforward with him.”

“Yes!” Niall happily planted his mouth on Harry’s. “Yes, good boyfriend. Good advice!”

“It was?”

“Yes, that’s practically how Liam feels!” Niall clapped his hands together excitedly. He lowered his hand and grasped Harry’s as they walked to the table, Zayn and Liam already sitting.

“Hey Liam.” Harry smiled. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about last night.” Zayn waved dismissively at him. Louis sped towards the table with a look of determination on his face. Liam smiled appreciatively at all of them and opened his mouth to speak.

“I guess I just kind of-“

Louis reached the table and cut Liam off by grasping his face and capturing his lips. Liam’s eyes widened before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

“Is that straightforward enough?” Louis asked breathlessly. “I really, really like you Liam. I’m sorry for making you feel like I didn’t.”

Niall, Harry and Zayn stared speechlessly at the pair before letting out matching guffaws and averting their eyes.

“I like you too.” Liam said with a mystified grin.

“Good.” Louis sat in the seat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Glad we got that settled then. Niall, Harry, don’t get upset that you’re not the only ones with boyfriends now.”

“ _Boyfriend._ ” Liam whispered happily to himself.

-

The sun glared down on Niall’s back and his wet hair seeped onto his towel. Harry’s hand was  
on his back, drawing circles around the droplets of moisture.

“Feels nice.” Niall mumbled into the fabric of his towel, he twisted around and chastely kissed Harry. He settled on his stomach again and Harry lay beside him. The heat intensified every touch to his skin and caused him to shiver as the curly haired boy pressed his side to Niall.

A burst of giggles made Niall’s head shoot up and he was glad to see Louis with his head buried in the crook of Liam’s neck. Zayn lay on his back with arms covering his eyes.

“One thing I don’t like about this camp is the fact that we’re all eighteen and we can’t drink.” Louis said and detached his lips from Liam’s skin.

Zayn nodded whole-heartedly.

“I would die for a pint.” Niall groaned. He thought back to his favourite pub at home and was struck with the sudden realisation that he would have to board a plane and go home in a matter of weeks, without his newly made friends.

“Two weeks left.” Niall said open-endedly.

“Shut up.” Louis said against Liam’s neck. “Summer is never-ending.”

“I agree.” Liam giggled.

Niall’s bottom lip drooped and he tugged on it. One of Harry’s eyes peeked open and looked at him. He knew what Niall was feeling and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Well, who says we’re not going to friends next year?” Louis spoke up. “I mean, are we not all going to university in London?”

Niall coughed and three pairs of eyes looked guiltily at him.

“Shit.” Louis muttered and covered his face in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry Niall, I forgot-“

“That I live in Ireland and I’m pretty much poor?”

Louis stared at him in shameful silence.

“It’s okay.” Niall laughed. “It’s the truth.”

Harry rolled over onto his stomach and kissed his cheek. Niall turned his head and connected their lips.

“That’s great you guys were already accepted into Universities!” Niall remarked honestly. “Even you Zayn? I thought you were too good for higher education.”

“Got into a good school that would take me.” He grinned.

“Funnily enough, Louis and I are going to the same university.” Liam said with shining eyes.

“If we’re lucky we’ll be roommates.” Louis said with a cocked eyebrow.

“What about you Haz?’ Niall asked softly.

“I was accepted a while ago.” Harry said modestly. “It’s nothing like the Royal though.”

“Of course you were.” Zayn scoffed and covered his eyes again. “What he means is early admittance”

“Well, if I took it I wouldn’t be here would I?” Harry sneered at him and threw a shower of pebbles on his stomach.

“Hey!” He objected and threw and fistful back at him. The tiny rocks embedded into Harry’s curls, which Niall picked out with a loving hand.

“That’s great.” Niall whispered into Harry’s ear. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

-

“Where are you going?” Liam asked, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. “It’s midnight.”

Niall froze mid tip-toe with his guitar in his hand, his other hand on the door handle. Niall cursed the creaky floorboards and turned guiltily to face Liam’s shadowed bed.

“I was just-”

“Oh, be with Harry.” Liam waved him off and lay down in his bed. “Just don’t get caught. You know what happened last time.”

“Well, that wasn’t so bad. I got Harry out of that punishment.” Niall grinned.  

“See you.” Liam mumbled.

Niall leapt down the cabin steps and walked towards Harry and Zayn’s shared cabin. He slowly climbed each step and reached the door. He crept inside and shut the door behind him.

“Harry.” He hissed in the darkness and shook the lump under the covers awake.

“Piss off.” Zayn growled and swatted Niall’s hand away.

“Oh, sorry Zayn.”

“Niall?” Harry whispered through the dark. Niall turned around and went to the other bed.

“Harry! Come on, let’s go.”

“What? Where are we going?” Harry asked confusedly and half-asleep.

“Why don’t you come with me and find out?”

“Just go.” Zayn said in frustration. Niall could tell Harry was rolling his eyes and grinned happily as he pulled the covers off his body and pulled on a pair of shorts over his boxers. Niall silently wished he’d left them off.

Niall grasped Harry’s hand and led him out of the cabin.

“Where are we-“ Niall shushed him with a finger to his lips and walked briskly out of the cabin area and towards the lake. He peeked at Harry’s anxious face in the moonlight and stopped in his tracks. He leaned in for a kiss and felt Harry melting against him.

Having persuaded him, Niall successfully led Harry to the edge of the lake.

“I wanted to see it when it was night time.” Niall said as he looked up at the stars.

“If we get caught-“ Niall silenced him with his lips.

“We won’t.” Niall said firmly. “I promise.”

Harry scrunched up his nose unconvincingly and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist.

“It is nice.” He admitted. Niall agreed with a nod of his head and pulled Harry closer.

They settled on a patch of soft grass near the tree line. Niall sat his guitar in his lap and played a song that sounded familiar to Harry.

“Hey!” He said knowingly. Niall grinned.

“It’s the first song I heard you sing.” He said and turned his gaze on Harry. “Now I never stop hearing you sing.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and playfully pushed Niall’s knee.

_“I won’t let you go.”_ Niall crooned, causing a sweet smile to erupt on Harry’s face.

Niall set his guitar down beside him and grasped Harry’s hand; he lay down on the grass and pulled his boyfriend down with him.  

“I’m glad you play nice songs.” Harry said quietly. He lifted their intertwined hands, the background being the starry night sky above them. “If you played bad music, it’d be quite irritating.”

Niall laughed and moved closer to Harry on the grass.

“What are you going to do next year?” Harry asked cautiously. Niall shrugged and picked at the grass.

“Find a job, I suppose.”

“You’re better than that.” Harry said, leaning over to look at him.

“There’s nothing I can do.” Niall said with note of finality. He sighed when Harry dropped the subject and settled back down beside him.

“You could win the talent show.” Harry offered. Niall let out a laugh.

“No way, I’d never win.” Niall threw a fistful of grass on Harry’s stomach. “Besides, it’s so pretentious, I’m not sure I’d even want to go there.”

“It’s not pretentious.” Harry said in a wounded voice. “I want to go there.”

“Yeah, but you’re also pretentious.” Niall giggled. “But that’s why I love you.”

Harry sat up abruptly and looked into Niall’s eyes with frightened ones of his own.

“Repeat what you just said.” Niall sat up with him and placed his hands on the small of his back.

“I’m sorry, you’re not that pretentious-“

“‘That’s why I love you’?” Harry demanded. Niall’s cheeks flushed red.

“Oh, well… yeah, that kind of slipped out. I do though. Love you, I mean.” He replied nervously, his eyes flickered up to Harry, who was blinking rapidly. He looked at him expectantly, the silence weighing down on them both.

“Thanks.” Harry said uneasily. Niall drew back in shock, that wasn’t his desired response.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Harry said hurriedly and shifted so he was kneeling facing Niall. He gathered Niall’s hands in his own. Niall bit his lip and squeezed Harry’s hands.

“This is best summer of my life.” Harry said and brought their lips together. Niall deepened the kiss and lowered Harry down on the grass, the blades sticking into his curls. Harry’s hands made their way under Niall’s shirt and dug his fingers into his back. He gasped against Niall’s lips as his knee pressed in between his thighs.

They broke apart breathlessly; Niall rested his weight on his hands and kissed Harry’s nose, cheek, neck and clavicles. He giggled at Harry’s elated expression and curled into his side, their clasped hands resting between them.

“I used to be so different.” Harry said thoughtfully. “You didn’t know me then, but I cared about different things. The talent show is soon and I don’t even care about winning anymore.”

“And that says a lot?” Niall laughed.

“Yeah, I’ve got something else to care about now.”  Niall smiled modestly and pressed his nose to Harry’s shoulder. “I’d have never snuck out last summer.”

“Liam did say to me you were more laidback.”

“He’s right. I like it.” Harry smiled gratefully at him and made Niall’s stomach swirl lovingly.

-

Niall sighed contentedly and swung his hands as he walked to the lake with Liam and Zayn after their beat-boxing lesson.  

“Why do you even take this class?” Zayn asked bluntly.

“I don’t know, I thought it would be fun.” Niall laughed.

“More importantly, why do _you_ take this, Mr Classical?” Zayn said and turned to Liam.

“Hey, _I_ can beat-box.” Liam said defensively.

“I know, which is even more annoying.” Zayn grumbled. Liam broke into his impressive beat-boxing, joined by Niall, who added some turn-table scratches.

“Please stop.” Zayn covered his ears. “I’m so much better than both of you.”

“We should do this for the talent show.” Niall giggled. Liam nodded enthusiastically.

“Niall!” Harry called as he and Louis emerged from another cabin, their theatrical lesson over.

“Harry!” Niall shouted and waved his arms enthusiastically. Harry skipped down the steps and Niall ran forward to meet him. He scooped the curly haired boy in a hug that lifted him off his feet, Harry’s much taller stature overpowering Niall.

“Let go.” Harry smirked, not wanting him to let go at all. Niall obliged but left his arms around his boyfriend.

“Good lesson?” Harry asked and kissed his cheek.

“Horrible. I didn’t see you for forty five minutes.” Niall responded and captured his lips.

“Let’s go to the lake!” Zayn shouted, making them spring apart. Niall quickly pecked his lips before running after Zayn, ripping his t-shirt off in the process.

Niall bounded into the water and dove straight in. He shook his hair like a dog, droplets of water raining down and scattering the surface of the lake.

Harry slowly waded into the water and met up with him. Niall jumped on him and clung to him like a Koala which dragged them both into the water.

Harry kissed his smiling mouth and floated beside him.

-

Reality came crashing down on Niall like a ton of falling bricks. There was a week and a bit until he would be on a bus to the airport and leaving for Ireland. He found it difficult to keep a smile on his face and immersed himself in his time spent with Harry and writing a song for the talent show.

Niall’s punishment had become less of a punishment once he could catch Harry’s eye across the room and wink at him, causing a deep blush to appear on his boyfriend’s face. Niall would smile ecstatically and resume playing his guitar for the young ones.

“Good job everyone!” Niall praised and lifted his guitar strap over his head. “You guys are doing so well!”

“They’re so cute.” Niall said to Harry once they’d both finished and were in the tea room. “They’re fingers are so small but-“

“I need to practice for the talent show.” Harry said absentmindedly and cutting Niall short. He had his nose scrunched up in thought.  

“Oi! You two, get cleaning!” Holly, the junior counsellor shouted and pointed to the music room. Harry briskly walked out of the tea room with a confused Niall following him.  

“Oh, so you’re doing it?” Niall asked in surprise.

“Of course I am.” Harry replied. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just thought…” Niall searched for the words. He thought Harry wasn’t entering. He thought he might have had a chance to win the scholarship.

“It would be stupid of me not to enter, it’s a great opportunity. I really need to focus on practising now.” Harry muttered, almost to himself. Niall stared at him with horror at his crazed expression.

“Jesus Christ, it’s music camp not Camp Harry.” He said half-jokingly. Harry’s face turned sour.

“I’m not going to waste my talent.”

“I never said you had to, but give some other poor sod a chance. Someone who actually wants the scholarship, not someone who needs an ego boost like you do. From what I’ve heard you’ve won it every year.”

“So you’re telling me to be shit so someone else can win?”

“No! I don’t know, aren’t there some other people who deserve to win it? You told me yourself you don’t even care.”

“Do you want it then?”

“Maybe I do.” Niall said. “Maybe I need a scholarship. I’m not going to university otherwise.”

Uncomfortable silence settled around the both of them. Niall sighed and continued packing the tambourines away.

“What’s going to happen after the summer?” Harry spoke suddenly. Niall cringed at the words.

“I don’t know.” He said shortly. He could never stand a chance to win the scholarship now that Harry had his sights on it. Niall felt really stupid now, how could he not think Harry was going for it.

“I thought you didn’t care about winning anymore.” Niall asked trivially. He was not willing to let it rest.

“Why does it matter? I thought you didn’t want it. I thought you didn’t care.” Harry asked heatedly, the annoyance clearly displayed on his face.

“Of course I care!” Niall shouted. “Of course I do! I know how hard it is to get into that school.”

The tea room door flew open.

“Can you take it outside?” Holly hissed. Niall roughly pushed the box into its cupboard and stormed out of the music room.

“Niall, I don’t understand why you’re so mad.” Harry said stonily.

“No you wouldn’t.” Niall spat angrily.

“I guess not.” Harry replied. “Where is this coming from? _You said you didn’t care._ ”

“So did you.”

“Stop being so petty.” Harry said angrily and brushed past him.

Niall wound his arms tightly around himself and stared at Harry’s back as he walked away. He _felt_ petty but his lividness outweighed it.

-

Zayn, Louis and Liam trailed helplessly from Niall to Harry in the days leading up to the talent show.  

“The show is tonight, and we leave tomorrow.” Louis said sadly. “You’re going to leave it like this?”

“Yeah, I am. He can practise all he wants now.”

Liam, Louis and Zayn sat on the edge of Liam’s bed and eyed him warily. Niall curled his feet underneath him and rested his chin in his hands.

“Niall, you’re being unreasonable.” Liam said softly. He knew he was, but it hurt less than actually having to say goodbye.

“He didn’t care how I felt; he didn’t even tell me he loved me back.” Niall said miserably. His face crumpled and he lay down on his bed, his face hidden from sight. Liam gasped softly and turned to Louis. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Do you really think he doesn’t love you?” Zayn asked pointedly. Niall sniffed and didn’t respond.

“You guys are idiots.” Zayn muttered. Niall heard the door swing shut.

“You won’t be able to avoid him.” Louis said cautiously. “You’ll see him tonight.”

“I’m not going.”

“You’re not entering?” Liam asked in shock.

“No.”

“Now that’s really idiotic. You could win the scholarship!” Louis insisted.

“I won’t.” Niall said darkly. Liam and Louis exchanged worried looks.

-

“Who won?” Niall asked as soon as he heard the door creak open. Liam stopped in his tracks and turned, wide eyed, to face him. He gave Niall a tortured look.

“Harry.” He whispered, the sound barely audible. Niall nodded once and turned away from him, focusing on packing his bag. He did so reluctantly, stuffing t-shirts and shorts into his suitcase with little thought of space. 

Liam opened his mouth to speak and shut it abruptly.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said. Niall shrugged. He was sorry too.

-

Louis caught Niall in a tight hug and Niall tried to stop the tears that were inevitably forming.

“I’m going to miss you.” Louis whispered into his ear. He held him tightly for a few more seconds before letting him go. He was immediately swept up by Zayn.

“Goodbye you little Irish fucker.” Niall let out a laugh and patted his head. “We’ll be coming your way soon.”

“Harry’s over there. If you wanted to say goodbye.” Liam whispered to him. They’d already said their goodbye’s in their cabin.

“Thanks.” Niall said. He summoned up all his courage and managed to walk his way over to Harry, who was sitting alone with his suitcase by his feet.

“Congratulations.” Niall said sincerely and sheepishly. Harry sprung to his feet and went to reach for his hand but pulled back at the last second. Niall looked down disappointedly at his feet.

“Thanks.” Harry breathed. His eyes were wide and flickered rapidly to gauge Niall’s emotions.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. The corners of Niall’s mouth lifted in a smile he didn’t really feel and swiftly kissed the curly haired boy fretting in front of him. They both closed their eyes and memorised the lingering kiss.

Harry let out a small noise of reluctance as Niall pulled back.

“See you.” Niall said and turned sharply, hot tears burning his eyes.

He stepped onto the bus and slumped into a seat. He rested his forehead against the glass as the bus pulled him away from the best summer of his life.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has a quarter-life crisis and a revelation at the same time.

Mechanic, bartender, brick layer. All potential career options.

Niall spent the rest of his summer wandering through town and neglecting his guitar. It sat in the corner of his room and gathered dust until his mum wiped it off with a sad look on her face.

“Niall.” She started cautiously. Niall told her about the talent show that he didn’t enter but not much else. He didn’t tell her how guilty he felt for being a petty arsehole to the person who made his summer the best of his life.

“You haven’t played in a while.” She hesitantly wiped a streak of dusk off the neck.

“Just leave it, please.” Niall said from his bed. He was tired and sore from not doing much at all and was perfectly happy lying in bed all day.

Niall felt pathetic as he stared up the yellowing ceiling of his room. He’s got no motivation to do anything, let alone look for a job. He knows he’ll have to eventually but can’t find it in himself to do it, not when all he really wants to do is pick up his guitar.

He doesn’t know how to respond to Liam, Louis and Zayn’s texts either, he just reads over them mindlessly.

-                                                                                                  

Niall’s eyes shot upwards as a white envelope skidded across the dining room table and landed in front of him.

“What is it?” He asked, his spoon poised in mid-air. Niall picked it up with his free hand and studied it. The spoon clattered to the table when he read it’s from the London Royal Academy of Music.

“What is it?” Niall’s mother asked. He didn’t answer and ripped into the envelope.

His face turned ashen.

“Honey?” His mother said urgently.

“They’re giving me the scholarship.” He whispered, his fingers trembled and dropped the piece of paper. He scrambled to pick it up again, not fully believing the words written on the paper.

“Oh my god.” His mum said and picked the piece of paper up herself. “A music school? Niall!”

“I didn’t enter, I didn’t win it.” Niall spoke, his eyes trained on the black print. “I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve to go.” His mother said. “You belong at a place like this.”

“It’s in London mum.” Niall said sadly. She sniffs readily and pats his cheek.

-

Niall still doesn’t believe it. He called up the school and they assured him that they have a place for him academy and a roommate and classes and he packed with bag with a stunned face.

He half expected them to turn him away when he shows up at administration but they handed him his dorm key and class information.

“This isn’t normal.” Niall said to himself and sat on his new bed.

“Are you Niall?” A short boy with brown hair poked his head around the door. “I’m Josh, your roommate.”

“Oh.” Niall leapt off the bed to extend his hand. “Yeah, I’m Niall, nice to meet you. This is bizarre isn’t it?”

“It is.” Josh said and tapped his fingers on Niall’s new chest of draws. “Are you Scholarship Dude? Everyone’s seen the video.”

“What?” Niall asked, dumbfounded. “What do you mean?”

“The video you that got you in, mate.”

“I don’t…” Niall trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. “I don’t know about any video, I just got a letter.”

“Whoever sent it did you a serious favour, man.”

-

Niall went back to the administrator’s office and gets shuffled around until he talks to a woman who says she handled his application.

“Well, I didn’t really apply.” Niall said uneasily. “I got a scholarship.”

Niall thought the phrase “I got a scholarship” should be used lightly.

“Ah, yes.” She said. “You won the scholarship.”

“But I didn’t, not really. I’m not sure how, I think the camp must have had two scholarships because someone won the contest, not me, and they’re here on the scholarship-“ Niall’s hands flailed as he tried to get his point across. “So I don’t really know how I got here. Someone said something about a video? Of me? I don’t know…”

The administrator stared at him for a couple seconds.

“There was only one scholarship given to the Music Camp of Britain and it’s now yours. Someone did send in a video of you to persuade us to give it to you.”

“Who?” Niall asked urgently.

“You don’t know? He said he was a close friend of yours, it was Harry Styles.”

-

Harry gave him the scholarship. _Harry gave up_ his place at the Royal, _Harry._

“What the hell?” Niall practically screamed into his phone.

“Niall.” Liam chastised. “Nice to hear from you too.”

“I’m sorry, but _Liam._ I got a scholarship. From _Harry._ Harry gave me his scholarship.”

“Yeah.” Liam said. “Yeah, he did.”

“Why?” Niall asked. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he loves you.”

-

Niall’s thumb danced over his screen, hesitant to type Harry’s name. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone. Each second felt like years as he waited for Harry to pick up.

“Hello?” Niall said urgently.

“Niall?”

“ _Harry._ ”

 “You don’t have to say anything. Just turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around.” Harry insisted and hung up. Niall lowered his phone and waited for a beat before holding his breath and turning around. Harry was behind him with his phone in his hand and sheepish smile.

“Niall, I-“

Niall rushed forward and grasped the sleeve of his jacket, not entirely sure that he was really in front of him.

“What is going on?” Niall asked breathlessly. Harry let out a laugh and covered Niall’s hand with his own.

“After I’d won the scholarship, I found out I was accepted anyway so I asked if I could give it to someone who deserved it. I showed them a video of you playing from the first open mic night.”

“You recorded it?” Niall gasped.

“I didn’t tell you because I was embarrassed.” Harry’s cheeks turned red in effect and Niall suddenly grasped them and pulled his face towards his own. Niall caught Harry’s shocked expression before pressing his lips against his. Harry gripped his waist tightly and pressed Niall against him as if he’d never let go.

“I love you.” Harry said fiercely as he broke away. Niall smiled up at him and kissed him again and again, until their lips were red and sore.

“Thank you.” Niall murmured against his lips. “And I’m so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry said and pulled him back.

-

“This is amazing. This is great.” Liam’s radiating excitement made the table the jitter. Niall grasped his drink so it wouldn’t spill.

“Please settle down, love.” Louis laughed.

“I’m sorry, but this is too good. I can’t believe we’re all back together again!”

“I can’t believe it either.” Zayn muttered darkly.

“Oh shut up.” Louis laughed and hooked his arm around his neck. “You’re glad too and you know it.”

Zayn sneered at him but settled into a grin.

“ _I_ can’t believe I’m in London!” Niall said. Harry grinned at him and squeezed his thigh.

“I love you guys.” Niall said and immediately ducked his head. There was a loud chorus of “awws” and Harry placed a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
